


I want it - so I'll take it

by NewtonsApple



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 08:59:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6848053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewtonsApple/pseuds/NewtonsApple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Normal is used to be overlooked by the team at Jam Pony but if they only knew what went on in his mind they'd have another think coming - not the best summary but hopefully I've piqued your interest. It's going to be steamy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There aren't many stories featuring Alec and Normal by themselves so I thought I'd start a few myself. Comments and critique is always welcome - Please note that I've advised 'Non-con/rape' but it's not violent at all. Mention of drugging though. Please don't read if this is your squick.

Reagan 'Ronald' Normal parked his car outside the stadium. Tonight was the night; his prince was fighting. He blushed at the thought of Alec wearing the Monty Cora shorts he'd made. Alec's lithe, muscular body would look  _fantastic_  in them. His cock hardened. Yes, tonight was definitely  _the_  night. His night to shine.

He slipped the bouncer a twenty dollar bill and pushed through the already waiting crowd. It paid to have friends in low places. At the ticket window, he placed a bet on Monty Cora to win. The new kid had odds at a hundred to one, little did they know... Pocketing his wallet, he made his way to the bar for a beer. 

He was lucky enough to get a front row seat right next to the fighter's cage. Shuffling his feet, he waited for his dream guy to enter the stadium.

                                               ***********************

Alec was in the locker room. He stood in front of the mirror grinning at his reflection. The shorts Normal had made him were tight in all the wrong places. His boss meant well, they just weren't that macho, a quality Alec prided himself on.

The shorts fit like a second skin and he took a moment to rearrange himself. What was it Normal was talking about the other day? Something about a dream he'd had about him, a gladiator dream. Gross. Still, he'd given him a job when he was desperate. He was grateful but there was a limit on just how grateful. 

He started his warm-up exercises, swinging his arms and jogging on the spot. He cricked the tightness out of his neck. This was it, his big chance. There was no way he'd lose.

This was how he'd earned money, before Normal had given him the job at Jam Pony. With the threat of Ames bearing ever closer, Max had made him promise to stop. Still, even if he was here, he wouldn't dare to do anything in public. The secret cabal he ran hated publicity. 

It was strange though. He hadn't even wanted to start fighting again. Not until the new girl - Mia- had suggested it. And the more he'd thought about it, the more it grew on him. Mia was a weird chick, pretty but strange. She had a way of staring into your eyes and mangling your brain with one look. He couldn't quite put his finger on it but she seemed real familiar. He knew he'd met her somewhere before. He shrugged and prepared to enter the ring.

He walked confidently up the ramp, fist bumping the air and mugging to the cheering crowd. He waved at Max, giving her a big grin and a thumbs up sign. 

She rolled her eyes and sat back down, bending to talk to Original Cindy. She called out something as he passed but he ignored her. She was against him fighting anyway. She told him she'd kick his butt if he did. Whatever. He was so focused on the crowd; he didn't notice the giant monstrosity coming towards him. The giant let fly with a meaty fist that hit him in the back of the head. Ears ringing, he slumped against the cage door. 

Normal screamed foul and the referee rang the bell to start the match. Alec pursed his lips and danced around the giant before punching him dead on the nose. The cheers of the crowd almost melted his brain. Along with all his other Manticore enhancements, he had excellent hearing. 

Alec led with a roundhouse kick. The giant flopped to the mat like an Orca, moaning and squealing. 

"Winner!" the referee bellowed. "Monty Cora!"

Normal looked like he was gonna bust out crying he was so red in the face. His hands shook as he rattled the side of the cage. "You're gonna beat 'em all! Go Monty Cora!"

Eyes widening, Alec freaked when Matt walked inside the ring. "By the way, this is your fault. I told you to throw the fight. I'm gonna kick your ass!"

Okay, she was strong but he was stronger. He could take her, no sweat. He relaxed his hunched shoulders and did a few fake jabs at Max. He was playing up to the crowd, that's a fighter's job. Three rows of people on the stands booed and hissed and shook their fists at Max. 

Her brown eyes turned almost black. Twisting sideways she brought her leg up high and kicked him in the crotch.  He didn't notice the pain at first but then-- His eyes streamed with tears. Knees buckling he dropped to the mat, curling up in a foetal position. His balls ached with pain. Bone-jarring agony. He squeezed his eyes shut to stem the tears and then everything went black.

Hours - or days - later, Alec's eyes creaked open. Blinding white lights burned his eyeballs. Was he back at Manticore? Had Ames captured him? He tried to fight but his arms wouldn't move. He gradually became aware of something soft and squishy under his back. A couch or a bed? 

A dark shadow loomed over him and for a second, he panicked. Normal. Thank god. Normal would never hurt him. He knew that like he knew his own name.

                                      ***********************

Normal rubbed his palms together in glee. He had Alec right where he wanted him. His bouncer friend had come through. The little white pills looked so unassuming but they guaranteed a night of passion. What did a guy do when he craved something he shouldn't want? He got roofies.

Thanks to his dream boy's crash and burn, he'd lost his pay check. Alec owed him and he planned to  _collect_. He scraped him off the couch and manhandled him to his car. His house was in one of the worst parts of Seattle but at times like these, had its perks. No nosy neighbours to check up on him, no neighbours at all. 

His trailer, creaky and spartan, had a dirty stream and abandoned buildings for a view. He carried Alec inside and laid him on his bed. 

"Beer?" He sniggered watching Alec's hand try to respond. Those pills were manic strong. There was nothing he could do. Nothing but lie there and take his punishment. 

"Wha? Wass happening?" Alec slurred weakly. 

For a second Normal panicked. He'd already removed Alec's shorts and boxers. If he had to explain himself now... But he was still out of it, eyes fluttering and then closing. This could still work. 


	2. I want it - so I'll take it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Normal manhandles Alec - whilst Alec is under the influence of Roofies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This next chapter is going to get steamy - it's a little dark for me so I hope you like it!

As Alec's eyes dropped closed, Normal tiptoed over to the couch and touched his shoulder. He didn't wake up, didn't even move. Normal manhandled Alec to a sitting position and dragged him over to his bed. Alec was a dead weight and Normal, being only slight, had some trouble. 

He groaned as Normal dumped him top of a rough blanket but still couldn't move. Was he having a nightmare? Enough already, he wanted to wake up!

Normal's heart was beating like a drum in his chest. This was like one of his fantasies come to life. His dream boy, here, in his house and on his bed... He licked his lips in anticipation. Having already taken off the Monty Cora shorts, all that remained were a pair of silky blue boxers. Hands shaking with desire, he hooked his fingers inside the waistband and lowered them to Alec's knees. 

Alec mumbled something and shivered. Normal's bedroom wasn't exactly warm. Normal feasted his eyes on Alec's dick and winced when he saw the bruise. 

Damn Max!

Normal winced in sympathy that was some kick that Max delivered. He leaned over Alec's still form and blew on his cock. Sticking out his tongue he licked a stripe along the base and checked for movement. 

Alec stayed asleep but he spread his knees. Getting braver Normal opened his mouth and sucked the head of Alec's dick inside his mouth. His foreskin tight around the mushroom shaped head, Normal eased it down. He stroked his fingers along Alec's tight stomach, watching as the muscles fluttered. 

He sucked harder and Alec rewarded him by thrusting his hips into Normal's face. He panicked again but realised Alec couldn't help it. The body responded whether the brain was awake or not. 

Normal parted Alec's thighs and pushed his legs up towards his chest. Alec's pucker of a rosebud winked at him. He moved up the bed drinking in the sight, Alec was beautiful. Chiselled and handsome with pouty, supple lips. Cocksucker lips, Normal's brain supplied. 

Normal captured Alec's lips in a forceful kiss, shoving his tongue between them. Hands roaming over Alec's hard, muscular body, Normal whined deep in his throat. Alec panted in his sleep but still didn't wake up. 

After about twenty minutes of this, Normal stopped and checked out Alec's face. The sight was almost pornographic, plump lips open and wet, slight flush on his cheeks. Amazing, Normal couldn't get enough, he had to have more. 

Leaning down he grasped Alec's cock in his sweaty, shaky hand and tugged. He felt like steel covered velvet. Normal dipped his head and sucked Alec's tip while he stroked his dream boy's cock. Alec moaned and thrust his hips off the bed. Those moans were Normal's undoing. 

Now was the time. He climbed off the bed and walked into the small bathroom on shaky legs. Reaching up into the medicine cabinet he retrieved a small bottle of lube. Cherry flavoured, how appropriate, Normal thought. 

Normal wasn't naive enough to believe that Alec was a virgin by any means. The boy oozed sex appeal just by walking in the room. The girls at Jam Pony always sighed and played with their hair when he walked in. 

Still, Normal hoped he hadn't slept with a guy before. He might be a back door virgin, hey, he could dream couldn't he?

Standing at the end of the bed Normal manhandled Alec's legs wide open. He shoved a pillow under his ass to raise him to the desired height and giggled. This was gonna be fun. Pushing the boy's knees up to his chest once more, he licked, sucked and slurped from crack to balls. He took his time, he didn't want to hurt Alec, he loved him, wanted him to enjoy himself. Wasn't that the point? Pleasure?

Normal reached for the lube and squirted a generous amount on his index finger. In circular motions he rubbed in the tight ring of muscles surrounding Alec's entrance. As Normal's finger breached the hole, Alec grunted and flinched. Normal stood stock still for a few seconds, heart beating out of his chest. Alec was still sleeping...

The pills the bouncer gave him would entitle him to at least four hours to play with his toy. Toy boy? Normal laughed under his breath, Alec was his toy boy, in every way. 

Normal poked his finger deeper inside Alec's hole, up to the first knuckle. Careful not to scrape him with his nail, he savoured the feeling. Alec felt like a warm, wet vice, muscles squeezing his finger. He added another and scissored them apart to loosen him up. Alec moaned and Normal worried he couldn't breathe with his legs pushed up so far. 

He stroked Alec's soft belly, watching the muscles ripple under his skin. The boy was a dream that Normal could replay any time he wanted. He'd set up a video camera hidden inside a picture frame that faced the bed. 

Letting go of Alec for a few seconds he took his own pants off and lubed up his six inch cock. Rock hard and ready, he stroked himself but stopped before he got too excited. He didn't want to waste Alec. The boy whimpered after Normal thrust his fingers a little too deep and his dry lips parted. Wetting his finger, Normal rubbed them over Alec's cocksucker lips and bit his lip. He had to have him _now_. 

He lined his cock up at Alec's entrance and pushed.  Alec yelped and tried to scoot away. Normal wasn't having that, Alec was _his_. He managed to push the head of his dick inside. It was big and bulbous though the rest of his dick was slim and narrow. If Alec could take the head, the rest would be a breeze. 

Alec's head moved from side to side on the pillow and his eyes rolled under his eyelids. Normal watched his face while he pushed his cock deeper past the ring of muscles. 

Normal felt like he'd died and gone to heaven, the heat, the wet tightness was exquisite! He thrust harder now, impaling Alec on his cock. Tears squeezed out the corners of Alec's eyes and he whimpered. Normal thrust hard and listened to the squelching noises as he fucked his boy. The copious amount of lube he used was doing its job. He wasn't going to last long at this rate but he didn't want it to end. He wanted to enjoy this forever, Alec at his complete mercy. 

As Normal's cock split him open Alec moaned and bit his bottom lip. It hurt so bad but he couldn't move a muscle. Normal pulled him back down and gripped his hips. Using a forceful jackhammer motion, Normal fucked Alec as hard as he could. 

A red mist descended over his eyes and he groaned as he came in thick wet spurts. His cock started to wilt after his orgasm but Normal kept going as the feeling was too good to stop. He curled his fingers around Alec's cock and swirled the precum around the boy's head. 

Alec's ass raised further off the bed and he shot thick, ropy sperm onto his own face and chest. Normal leaned forward and licked the cum off of Alec's sinful lips. It tasted salty and a little sour but to Normal, it tasted like heaven. He went back to the source for more, suckling the boy's tip between his lips. 

He felt like he was having a heart attack, he had to stop and calm down for a few minutes. Walking back into the bathroom, he opened the medicine cabinet again. He selected a large black butt plug from a row of coloured plugs. This one was his favourite and would suit Alec well. 

He sucked the bulb of the plug into his own mouth and then inserted it in Alec's wet, pulsing asshole. It hadn't closed back up for which Normal was grateful. Not that he'd mind starting from scratch but time was ticking. He dipped back down and kissed Alec while he fucked the butt plug in and out of his hole. 

Alec's nipples stood to attention on his hot sweaty chest and Normal stroked the hard buds. Alec had no chest hair, unlike Normal himself. He felt so smooth until little goosebumps rose around Alec's nipples. He blew on them, licked and sucked them, blew again. Normal shivered; he had to have him again. 

He checked his watch and Alec's face. Upset to see tears leaking out of his dream boy's eyes, Normal kissed them away. He stared at Alec and made himself come again, he had two hours left and wanted to make them last. 


	3. I want it - so I'll take it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Had to stop and take a breather - was picturing it in my head as I was writing it - Phew! Last chapter.

Whilst Normal took care of business he watched Alec. The boy looked more relaxed now and was still dead to the world. Normal manipulated the butt plug in Alec's ass and the boy whimpered and tried to dislodge it.

Despite two more orgasms, Normal was still hard as a rock. He shoved his weeping cock inside Alec's mouth. The boy's teeth scraped the head of his dick and he pinched Alec's nose. He gasped and opened his mouth wider as drool leaked out. He coughed and Normal took the opportunity to swirl his tip inside Alec's cheek. His balls tightened and as much as he wanted to come in Alec's mouth, he stopped. That wasn't what he wanted, he wanted Alec's ass. 

The skin surrounding Alec's entrance looked stretched and white as the butt plug did its job. Normal pulled Alec's legs apart and sucked his balls into his mouth. They were so much tighter than his own wrinkly ball sack. Normal gripped the base of the plug and pulled. The lube had started to dry up, it was a little difficult to get it out. Alec's body shifted and he whined, deep in his throat. 

Alec's sinful moan stuttered out of his mouth and Normal's own mouth filled with saliva. Alec sounded like a porn star, looked like one too. Pushing the plug in and out like a cock he squirted more lube on it. It started to squelch but at least it moved again. Normal wished he could keep Alec in this state forever, god knows he wanted to. 

 

Unable to take any more foreplay, Normal removed the plug and replaced it with his cock. The edges of the boy's hole looked red and sore so Normal kissed it better. Pushing his tongue inside the raw opening, he stroked Alec's half hard cock. 

He stood up and lined up his dick at Alec's entrance. Gripping the boy's thighs hard he pulled him towards himself. Normal watched in rapt fascination as more tears leaked from the boy's eyes. He pushed his dick through the tight ring of muscles, sawing in and out. A sob barked from Alec's throat and Normal smiled. He was an evil man, he knew it and now Alec knew it. 

Normal wondered if the roofies were wearing off and just in case, hammered Alec into the bed. He pulled out and turned him over onto his stomach, spreading his thighs apart. This position allowed Normal to thrust even deeper inside Alec's red, stretched hole. 

Normal was right; the roofies were starting to wear off. Alec was starting to gain control over his limbs. He whimpered as a particularly hard thrust caught him unawares. Normal's hand on his lower back prevented him from getting up, even with his special strength. He was still weak from the drugs and felt foggy inside his mind. 

Normal thrust deep and felt the burning sting as only a tiny blob of cum erupted from his overused dick. He sank to the floor panting and checked on Alec again. He'd settled down now, no more movement, deliberate or otherwise. That was the beauty of those pills. Even though their victims had some or little control over themselves, they had no memory of the event. Normal was grateful for that, if Alec knew what Normal had done, he'd kill him. He knew that. 

Normal stopped the tape, removed the camera and locked the film inside his floor safe. Time was ticking and he had to clean Alec up before he woke up. He brought a bowl of hot water into the bedroom and soaped all traces of cum off Alec's body. 

He couldn't do much about the bruises though. Maybe Alec would think he'd sustained them during the fight? He picked up Alec's silky blue boxers and eased them up his thighs. The waistband snapped into place and he placed a gentle kiss on Alec's soft cock. Dressing him back in the Monty Cora shorts, he carded his fingers through Alec's spiky blond hair. Contrite now, Normal kissed Alec's lips with chaste kisses and stroked his chest. 

Normal carried Alec's limp body to the car and sat him in the front seat. Using Alec's keys he opened his apartment door and deposited him on his own bed. 

                                   ******************

Alec woke up inside his own apartment a little after four am. He felt exhausted and for some reason, a little sick. Standing on legs as weak as a newborn colt, he lurched into the bathroom. He dropped to his knees, bent over the toilet and heaved his guts up into the pan. 

What the hell happened tonight? He remembered the crowds and the fight but then... nothing... Did he win? He remembered Max kicking him in the balls... what happened after that?

Once he could stand without feeling like he was going to pass out, he lurched back to bed. Rolling over onto his back he winced. His ass hurt, why? He showered under scalding hot water, hissing as the water hit his sore bits. Was that from the fight? He palmed his cock, it at least had recovered from Max's kick. It felt normal if a little chaffed. 

He fell back on the bed and curled up under the covers. He couldn't remember what happened but he was here, home, safe. That's all that mattered. 

 

The End. 

 


End file.
